Gwonam
Gwonam is a character from the non-canonical Link: The Faces of Evil. He is a prophet who aids Link during his adventure. Physical Appearance Gwonam is an elderly man with yellow skin, long gray hair that goes down to his shoulders, and a moustache/long beard combo. Like every Hylian, he has pointed ears. He wears a pink turban on his head while the rest of his attire is a magenta robe with red sash and brown pointed shoes. Personality Gwonam is known for his great amount of knowledge. However, his wise expression is a farce as he, too, is quite insane like the rest of the YouTube Poop world. His insanity is shown greatly in "The King's Epic Adventure" where he tries to force himself into Hyrule Castle, much to Zelda's chagrin. He seems to be obsessed with Link, though this is never covered. Abilities Gwonam was mainly known for flying around on his flying carpet and projecting a map or a scroll out of thin air. In the Quest for YouTube, he has discovered a way to summon creatures or other people to help him in combat. Biography Link: The Faces of Evil At the beginning of the game, Gwonam visits Hyrule Castle via flying carpet. He lands on one of the balconies and warns Link, King Harkinian, and Zelda about Ganon's planned attack on Hyrule. He states that Ganon and his minions have already seized control of the island of Koridai and that according to prophecy, only Link can defeat Ganon. Gwonam continues to help Link throughout his quest, often transporting him to new locations on his magic carpet. When Link finally defeats Ganon, Gwonam shows up to congratulate him. He tells Link and Zelda that Ganon is now imprisoned, and he takes the two back to Hyrule. YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube Before the events of the game, Gwonam has joined with Morshu to ward off Ganon's revived Faces of Evil on Koridai. He was guarding the Book of Koridai until he was attacked by Siobhan. He tried to fight off the sinister clown, but to no avail. He was overpowered and was forced to watch as the sacred book was incinerated. He gets in contact with fellow freedom fighter, Dr. Rabbit, to find Link and bring him back to Koridai. He was imprisoned within the walls of Fortress Centrum. Link, Morshu, and Dr. Rabbit learn of Gwonam's location from the Ice Queen. Upon reaching the toppest tower, they find who they believe is him. This is a trap set up by Siobhan, who had been assuming his form to lure Link in. He burns Gwonam's map and challenges them to a fight. After Siobhan is defeated and teleports away, Gwonam manages to escape from his prison. He brings them to his house where he tells them the bad news of the Book of Koridai. The only thing to do to bring Ganon's rule down is to defeat the Faces of Evil again. After Glutko is defeated, Gwonam blames himself for the book's destruction. Siobhan takes advantage of this weakness by summoning Dark Link, a fearsome Cardian. The Cardian betrays his creator and "kills" him. After defeating him, Gwonam leads the team to the final face, Lupay. With all the Faces of Evil gone, the team storms Ganon's fortress. Little did they know that Ganon himself was only a Cardian created by Siobhan. They must fight Dark Link again, this time in his true demonic form. Dark Link is destroyed in the fight. Siobhan, enraged, uses the power of the gem from the Book of Koridai, to destroy Ganon's Palace and part of Koridai itself. Gwonam comes to in Gaspra's Tower, joining the YouTube Poop Unification Squad. He helps the team by escorting them to Koridai or Gamelon in case they missed anything. Epilogue Gwonam returns to his usual job of warning Link and the King whenever Ganon plans another invasion. Trivia *Gwonam has been called "Mr. Squadallah" by fans before they knew what his name was because of his "Squadallah! We're off!" line. *It's believed that Gwonam's "prophecies" might actually be things he makes up to get closer to Link. Creepy. *Gwonam's summoning abilities were inspired by videos by Achille12345. *Originally, Gwonam was suppose to be able to summon birds, as a reference to his "The birds are sinigng!" line. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-i Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG